


Strenuous Objection

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Challenge #48(A): Object</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strenuous Objection

Inspired by a (locked) post at Dreamwidth, quoted with permission:

_"Bodie carefully pulled back the skin on Doyle's penis head and slipped the blunted quill end of an ostrich feather into the urethra."_

I do not even care that Bodie then turns on a small fan that makes the ostrich feather sway gently. Yikes.

 

Doyle woke from his post-orgasmic nap to a light brushing sensation over his nipples.

Very nice, he thought. Just enjoy it for now.

The brushing took a southward turn, belly, thighs. And then it was gone, replaced by the familiar touch of Bodie's knowing fingers gently pulling back his foreskin. And a tentative uncomfortable pressure.

"Oi!" He sat up abruptly. "What the hell are you doing? What's that?"

"An ostrich feather," Bodie said innocently. "Present from that nice lady who sent the last story."

Doyle objected: "Oh no you don't, mate! I don't care how many fans it turns on!"


End file.
